Ellie and Sam's Sexy Goodbyes
by eyne
Summary: After finally settling in, Ellie begins to play...not knowing that somebody is watching. WARNING: Contains sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think this place will be safe enough?" asked Henry.

"There's no safe place in this world," replied Joel as he yanked open the door to their new temporary home. "Damn clickers will find their way into anything." After a long day of running, Ellie, Sam, Joel, and Henry finally found a decent place to stay for the night. It was a crappy old building, but at least it had doors.

Ellie explored the place with curiosity, looking through every nook and cranny. Although it was a good idea for ensuring their security, that was not exactly her purpose. The rooms filled with darkness as the sun set through the windows, splashing orange light on whatever might be around. Old desks, old everything. Perhaps they were not old, but they had sure taken a beating. She wondered who lived here before. The furniture looked like it belonged in an apartment. Maybe this was an apartment, who knows. Not Ellie.

As she walked back to where the others were, sitting and talking, Joel called her name. "Ellie! Don't you go wandering around by yourself. Remember, always have someone else with you." He lifted himself up from the chair and handed her his backpack. "Since you've already gone off, you might as well find a place to put my stuff."

Ellie held the heavy backpack, straining, "It's not really big. There are only a couple other rooms, and most of them don't have windows. I think we'd best stay in this main room." She set the backpack down, annoyed. Joel hiding a smirk.

"So we're all gonna sleep here?" Sam asked to his older brother, Henry.

"Yeah bro! That way if the clickers come we can defend each other. Or be killed all at once, either way." Joel didn't seem to appreciate the humor. He began unpacking food and a blanket, for he had already claimed the couch to sleep on. The last of the sun set beneath the horizon, and it became dark almost instantly. The only sources of light they had were candles and flashlights, but those could not be wasted at this moment. So the four ate dinner in the dark. It was mostly canned goods, seeds, and water. They had a total of 25 cans of assorted food. By the time dinner ended, a total of 5 cans disappeared into their stomachs. They were hungry.

Knowing that they probably would not be staying their for long, Joel immediately settled into his couch, pulled the blanket over himself, and began to snooze. He did not even take off his dirty shoes. But the added comfort most likely was not worth it. Being able to run away in the middle of the night was far more comfortable than sleeping without shoes. Across from Joel on the other side of the room, Sam and Henry doze off on a pile of leftover blankets and pillows. Cold air crept in through the wall which faced the outdoors. The moon was visible through the single barred window. It shined a shallow but magnificent white light across the floor.

Once again, Ellie was slightly annoyed that there was no place for her to sleep, but not too much. She had other business to attend to. Grabbing her backpack, she slowly and quietly unlatched the lock on the door. A few creaks found their way into the room, but it became quiet momentarily. She padded lightly through the entrance, careful not to make any more noise. If Joel found out that she was sneaking around again, she would be in big trouble. The door fell back softly, resting near its closed position. Ellie looked both way down the hallway, as if crossing a street. But this time she was not looking for cars. She was not quite sure what she was looking for. After a few more seconds, assured that the hallway was empty, Ellie walked down the hall to some of the other rooms in the apartment, this time determined to have a closer look.

A few steps down the hallway, she approached a wooden door. It looked like someone had replaced it before, not caring if it matched the rest of the house. The door's dark color didn't seem too out of place in the darkness. Ellie grabbed the cold doorknob and turned it slightly. No noise. She continued turning the knob until it finally released the door. A breeze brushed against Ellie's reddish-brown hair and into the empty hallway. She pulled the door open some more and walked in. The room was similar to all the others. Unlike the room where the others were sleeping, this one actually had a proper bed. Coming to the closet, Ellie found even more pillows and blankets piled up in a corner. It's too bad she didn't look here before returning. It would have been a great place to sleep.

But it wasn't all that bad. The large glass windows fed the moonlight into the room, and the bed was comfortable. Ellie jumped onto the soft blankets, glad to have an actual bed to sleep on. However, there was one thing she needed to do first. Reaching, into the backpack, she rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. Out from one of the pockets came one of Bill's magazines.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie set the magazine down on the bed, feeling sneaky. She thought it would have been harder to steal it from Bill and keep it out of Joel's hands, but it was an easy task. The cover of the magazine had a photograph of a topless male that Ellie found very attractive. Thumbing, through the rest of the pages, some of them seemed sticky. Then Ellie realized what it was and immediately pushed the magazine away. Disgusting, she thought. Even more so disgusting since it was an all dude magazine. Ellie couldn't wrap her head around it, so she decided to dispose of the magazine properly. Carefully grabbing the edges of the filth, she rolled the paper into a, well, roll, bending the ends to make sure it stayed closed. Then she walked over to the window and opened it. The distance to the ground was pretty far. After setting the magazine on the window sill, she once again returned to the backpack and rummaged around for something. This time she pulled out a shiny new pistol that she had scavenged. After Joel taught her how to use a gun, she liked it...a lot. Walking back to the window, she picked up the magazine, threw it out the window with all her might, and took aim.

The rolled up paper boomeranged through the night sky, making it especially difficult to target. At about 10 meters, it began to fall. Ellie brought the sights of the pistol in line with the dropping magazine. She shot once. It missed. The magazine was about to hit the ground. She couldn't risk anyone finding it in the morning. Just before it touched the grass, another bullet flew out of the window and through the magazine, ripping it in half and leaving a searing hole that burnt the edges where it entered. Good enough.

She hadn't thought about all the noise that must have made. Quickly closing the window, she padded lightly back to the other room and peeked in. They were all fast asleep. So much for getting out in a hurry. They probably wouldn't hear a nuclear bomb going off next door. But this was good for her. Ellie walked back to her room, shut the door, and sat on the bed for a few minutes. Joel was the only one that had a watch, so there's no telling what time it was. The clock on the wall was obviously broken. The arrows were missing. How strange.

Much time probably hadn't passed, as the only things she did was look at the magazine and shoot it. Despite the night, the temperature began to rise. She didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the warm air that had drifted in through the previously opened window. It could also have been a raging fire on the floor below, but she quickly dismissed that absurd idea. There was no way Ellie would sleep in this heat, so she took off her jacket and placed it at the foot of the bed. She only had on a skimpy, tight white shirt that pressed nicely into her breasts. It was definitely too revealing. That is why she hadn't bothered to take off her jacket earlier. There was a mirror on the wall across from the bed, and she couldn't help but look at her own cleavage, which was decent for a 14 year old.

With that taken care of, she guessed that she could sleep comfortably now. She settled into the bed and pulled the blanket over herself. However, only a few minutes passed until it became uncomfortable to sleep in her jeans, also. The bed wasn't as clean as it could be, so Ellie reluctantly slid them down to her feet and kicked them off. The only things she had on under those jeans were a pair of pink panties that fit snugly over her pussy.

It wasn't long until it became too hot for the panties, also. At least to Ellie. She took no time in taking them off, revealing a hairy pussy that hadn't been shaved in about a month. It was cute looking at herself in the mirror. So cute, in fact, that she began slowly moving her fingers down and over her lips, massaging both sides smoothly. She then moved the tip of her finger upwards, finding her clit. By now, Ellie was thoroughly wet. Partially from her pussy, and partially from the fine layer of sweat that had accumulated over her body. She moved her fingers rhythmically around and couldn't help but release a moan. She quickly closed her mouth, scared that the others might hear. But she couldn't stop.

Ellie slipped her wet top off and rubbed her nipples with one hand, the other on her pussy, which was now throbbing wet. It felt so good, as this was the first time she had an opportunity to touch herself in several weeks. Every stroke of her fingers against the slippery surfaces of her pussy released a shock into her body, causing her to moan no matter how hard she tried to control it. The hair around her pussy became wet also, making the experience even more enjoyable. After a few minutes of fingering and rubbing, things began to tense up. She could feel something coming and couldn't resist going faster. Her pussy was now so wet that every stroke made a squishy sound, accompanied by an equally fine sound escaping her mouth as her breath turned heavy. Before she knew it, her pussy began to tighten around her fingers, and so did everything else. She came in rapid pulses, even squirting a little for the first time. The sensation even spread to her legs and chest, which moved every time her pussy tightened. Several more loud moans escaped her mouth before everything calmed down again. There was a wet spot on the bed in front of her, and other parts of the sheets were also wet from the excitement.

As she moved to get off the bed for a few minutes, she looked straight into the eyes of Sam, who stood in the doorway, hand on his cock, in total shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhh Sam..."

Sam quickly turned around, embarrassed, and pulled up his pants. Ellie, still naked, sat on the bed and didn't know what to think. She had just caught Sam _jacking off _to her. Was she really that attractive? She decided to find out.

"Wait, Sam! Come back!"

He was almost at the other door when he turned around and faced Ellie.

"Hey, Sam, you can uhh...er we can play if you want."

Sam couldn't believe what he just heard. Ellie was down the hall, her cute face looking through the doorway, completely nude, and he could have her all to himself? Surely, he thought, I must be dreaming. Hesitantly, Sam walked back to the other room. Ellie had already gone back to the bed and was sitting on it.

"Come on, Sam. You know you want to."

"I... I..."

But before he could say anything in reply, Ellie grabbed him, threw him on the bed, and pulled off his pants. She knew he liked him. His cock was already hard. Both of them lying down now, she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and slowly licked the tip. Precum dribbled out as she stroked the long black penis with her hand.

"Ellie, what are you doing!"

"Making you feel good. Now come on, I want you inside of me."

"But what about protection?"

"I don't think we're gonna live long enough to worry about that."

Sam was hesitant, for his mother always taught him to practice safe sex, especially with zombie infected humans. After a few seconds, he decided to go for it. This time he took over.

"Okay, I'll do it. But I'll do it my way."

"Yes...but what do you mean by that?"

Before she could say anything else, Sam put his hand on her boobs and pushed her. Her back landed on the bed, and Sam forcefully inserted himself into her tight teen pussy. His cock wouldn't go all the way in at first.

"Ohhhh Sam, it hurts!"

He didn't reply. Instead, her shoved his cock further inside, breaking her hymen for sure. She released a scream of pain. A few seconds later, that scream turned into moans of pleasure as Sam's large penis went all the way in and all the way back out. He continued humping for several minutes until Ellie's tight pussy began to squeeze his cock.

"I'm about to come, Sam! Fuck me harder please!"

Just as she said that, she came. Sam pulled out, still hard, and slapped her wet mound. She moaned once more. He told her to turn over. She rolled over reluctantly, not knowing what to expect.

"Get on your knees."

Ellie wondered why he would say that. She couldn't give him a blowjob backwards. That's when it hit her. Before she could resist, she felt something penetrate her butt. Thankfully it was only Sam's fingers.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting you ready."

Sam removed his fingers again before she could resist, and slid his cock, wet from her pussy, into her ass. It was amazingly tight for Sam. He could barely push his cock in any further. Ellie on the other hand let out screams of pain that slowly eased into moans of pleasure. A few minutes of this passed. Sam pulled his cock out once more. He still was hard and hadn't came. Keeping Ellie in the same position, he shoved his cock back into her pussy and continued to fuck her doggy style. It wasn't long before his cock tensed up. He was near the point of no return.

"I'm about to shoot, Ellie. I want you to keep it all."

Since it was her first time, she didn't know what to expect. A few seconds after he said that, she felt a warm liquid fill her pussy as Sam slid his limp cock out. She rolled over onto the bed and looked down past her boobs. Sam was there, his dick getting smaller. The sensation in her vagina was weird. Cum slowly leaked out and onto the sheets. She didn't know what to think. She hadn't expected to have sex at such a young age.

"That was good," whispered Ellie.

"Real good."

Sam slid his pants back on and smiled at Ellie. He walked out the door. Ellie lay there, on the bed, the cool breeze blowing through the open window and onto her fucked-for-the-first-time wet pussy.


End file.
